


wisdom like this

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Admiration, Community: femslashficlets, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the title, one person's congratulations means the most to Charlotte.</p><p>Written for prompt #10 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wisdom like this

**Author's Note:**

> set post-night of champions 2015.
> 
> prompt #10:  
>  _not one girl I think  
>  who looks on the light of the sun  
> will ever  
> have wisdom  
> like this_

When Charlotte wins the title, the first thing she hears from everyone is how _proud_ of her they are. She hears it from her dad, hears it from Becky, gets a muttered “Congratulations, I suppose,” from Paige that makes Charlotte frown, and somehow, the time that means the most to her is when she hears it from Natalya.

She’s always admired Natalya, always felt a certain kinship with her what with both of them having family legacies to live up to and carry on, with both of them being the only women in their respective families to take up that responsibility. Their match back at that first NXT TakeOver solidified that, solidified them as equals even if there was a winner: Nattie had held a title once too, after all.

“I knew you could do it!” Nattie tells her when she sees Charlotte backstage, pulling Charlotte into a hug. A very tight hug. (Though, perhaps not quite as tight as one of Bayley’s.) Charlotte’s title belt is squished between them, but Nattie doesn’t seem to mind that the smooth metal is probably sharp against her skin underneath her shirt. “Well done! Seriously. You deserve this so much, Charlotte. You’ll have a really long reign. I can feel it.”

“Maybe not as long as Nikki’s was,” Charlotte says, because even if that’s obviously what she wants – a reign longer than Nikki’s, to take that record for herself – it’s best to stay at least a little modest.

“But maybe even longer,” is Nattie’s answer, and Charlotte smiles. If she were to somehow lose her title soon, she thinks Nattie’s the person she’d mind losing it to the least.


End file.
